But Won't it Destroy Our Bath?
by Molkite
Summary: Gibbs and Tony get prezzies from Abby, fun and laughter ensues. Gibbs/Tony established relationsip, slash.


**I wish I owned Lush but I don't. This was born after I flailed with some shower jelly, trying not to drop it all.**** The mentioned items are: Vanilla Fountain Bath bomb and Whoosh shower jelly. Established Gibbs/Tony. Slash.**

"What on earth is a 'bath bomb' Tony, is it going to destroy our bath?"

"No, you'll see what it is just be patient. Abby gave it to me as a thank you for helping her with some stuff."

Tony was in the bathroom running the hot water, Gibbs was under orders not to intrude until he was told to do so. Even so, the suspense was killing him. Knowing Abby the surprise would be something weird.

"You done yet?"

"Nearly there."

Tony closed the door, the light went off and Gibbs heard some rather weird sounds of clunking and crashing before the door slowly opened again. Tony stepped out and closed the door.

"Okay rule number one, we get naked out here."

Gibbs grinned and got up, he unbuckled Tonys belt letting it fall to the floor along with his boxers and pants. Obligingly he stepped out of them and made light work of the rest of their clothes. They shared a passionate kiss for a moment before the need for oxygen drove them apart, gasping Tony opened the bathroom door a crack before stopping and grinning.

"You know what I'm going to make this more fun." He closed the door again and disappeared, reappearing with one of his ties.

"Tony I hope you're not tying me up, you know how I feel about that."

"Of course, I'm just gonna tie it over your eyes, if you want you can always take it off."

"Hmm alright. I trust you."

Gibbs allowed Tony to tie the blindfold over his eyes and lead him into the bathroom. The air felt thick with the hot water, he gasped catching his breath. He could feel warmth on the air, perhaps Tony had some candles lit?

"It's alright, come on step into the bath."

"Don't let me fall Tony."

"I promise. Just lift your foot a little higher."

Gibbs sat down in the hot water and felt it lap against his chest, he felt disappointed when Tony sat opposite, but honestly he didn't really care as long as he was with his love. His senses were heightened and he heard the sounds of rustling paper and a plop and fizz as something was dropped into the water.

"Don't worry it's nothing sinister. It's the bath bomb."

Gibbs felt Tonys hands on his arms and he felt the water bubble a little when the bomb floated over to him and tickled his tummy. He pushed the bomb away, he could smell the sweet fragrance of vanilla and he smiled.

"Tony what has she been giving you?"

He extended his arms and fumbled for Tony, Tony accommodated his wishes and grasped his hand, he liked Gibbs vulnerable, and he was always in control now it was time he relinquished some of that to him.

"Okay, this might be a little cold but trust me it's worth it."

Gibbs remained silent and heard the sounds of Tony rustling again and rubbing something on their bath mitt. He tilted his head downwards; he couldn't see and wasn't going to cheat so why use energy keeping his head up straight.

"What is that?"

"It's called shower jelly… I'm not too sure actually."

Gibbs allowed Tony to rub the mitt against his chest, immediately the scent of lemons and sharp citrus hit his nostrils. Something fell into the water and between his legs. He really was dying to look out from under the tie. Instead he behaved and felt Tonys hand searching for the object.

"What on earth are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Just looking for a piece of shower jelly, it fell in the bath… they say to crush it into the mitt but it doesn't crush well."

Gibbs laughed. He fumbled for a moment but couldn't quite catch hold of the piece, it kept slipping out of his hand Tony was having equally as bad luck.

"Stay still Gibbs and I'll get it."

"Tony you're grabbing things that shouldn't be grabbed like that."

"Sorry, just hold still…"

"Here." Gibbs retrieved the piece of jelly and handed it blindly over.

"Thanks… Can you smell it? Isn't it gorgeous?"

"I can smell and hear everything right now… It's beautiful, but not as seductive as you Tony. You don't need to spoil me like this to have me."

"But I like spoiling you… Here lie back."

Gibbs did as he was told and felt Tony work on every limb until he was squeaky clean. Tony was bang on with the blindfold idea. Gibbs could smell everything, every signature of the scents and fragrances. Eventually the blindfold was released and Gibbs' eyes focused in the dim light.

Tony had lit several scented candles around the room which illuminated the room just enough so they could see one another. They cast scary shadows up the wall, but also accentuated Tony's natural beauty. Tony noticed Gibbs looked a lot younger, but that didn't matter, he loved his Gibbs, age didn't come into it. And had never been discussed as an issue.

"That's better, now I can see you."

"You're all clean now… "

"It might be time to undo your hard work Tony."

Gibbs looked fierce and moved forwards, seizing the shower jelly off of the side and beginning his own conquest. Tony was more than happy to oblige and lent back in the bath feeling his lover straddle him, Abby really did have the best ideas.


End file.
